A conventional damping device for movable furniture parts is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0220284 “Damper for movable furniture parts” to Holzapfel, which discloses a housing 2 and a cylinder 3 located in the housing 2. The cylinder 3 includes a retractable piston rod which has one end extends from the cylinder 3 to form a known damping device. A stop 7 is located in the housing 2 and includes multiple teeth 11. A sleeve 8 is connected to the cylinder 3 and has one end thereof extending from the housing 2. A worm wheel 9 is movably connected to the housing 2 and can be operated by using a screwdriver to drive the stop 7 to move in the housing 2, thereby adjusting the position that the stop 7 contacts against the piston rod 5 to control the length that the sleeve 8 protrudes from the housing 2.
The disclosed damper controls the movement of the stop 7 in the housing 2 by operation of the worm wheel 9 so as to control the position of the sleeve 8. However, the movement is linear and along a single axis and this is not satisfied when being used for the movable parts of furniture.